Insane
by ThisLadyWrites
Summary: House did something that is completely insane. Fluffy HUDDY One Shot


**This is fluff guys, I warned you! ;D**

**Thanks for beta reading to Jane (LEfan77) :D I changed a few sentences afterwards so if you find some mistakes they are mine and not Jane's ;)  
><strong>

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Insane<strong>

Wilson was currently talking to one of his patients when his office door flew open and House limped into his office. „I'm nuts." He announced.

„I hope you don't expect me to counter that because I won't." Wilson shifted his gaze from his patient to House.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy, House."

"It's urgent."

"This is urgent as well." Wilson stated.

"Not as urgent as my problem." House dropped down on the chair next to the patient.

"Do you also have lung cancer in the last stage?" The patient turned his head to look at the rude intruder.

"It's worse."

"What can possibly be worse?"

"I'll make you a list later on." House said and then turned to Wilson. "Can we talk now?"

Wilson sighed and looked at his patient apologetically. "Excuse me for a second."

The man nodded. It was clearly visible that he was annoyed.

With a triumphal grin House got up from the chair again and followed Wilson out of the office, leaving the cancer guy behind.

"House, you can't keep interrupting my conversation with patients." Wilson said as soon as the door was shut. "It makes me look unprofessional and unlike you I do care about the impression I have on other people."

"Don't get your panties in a punch, Wilson. Your patients are far too busy dealing with the fact that they will die soon, they couldn't care less about your unprofessionalism."

Wilson ignored his comment. "Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Because I did something that is completely insane."

"And what exactly is unusual about that? You do insane things every other day."

"But this is the most insane thing I've ever done."

"More insane than plugging a knife in a socket-outlet and risking a cardiac arrest?"

"A lot more insane."

"Ok…" Wilson prepared himself for the worst. "What have you done?"

House made a step closer to his friend. "I bought a ring." He murmured in such a low voice that Wilson wasn't sure what his friend had said.

"You what?" The oncologist wanted to hear him say it again so he could make sure that he had understood correctly.

"I fucking bought a ring!" House shouted in a hushed voice.

Wilson looked at him surprised. "You bought a ring?"

House nodded.

"You mean you bought a ring… ring? Like an engagement ring?"

He nodded again.

"Wow." Wilson was definitely taken aback. "That's… huge…"

"It's nuts!"

"No… It's great. It's fantastic!" A bright smile formed on the younger doctor's face. "You finally manned up." He slapped House amicably on his shoulder. "That's a good thing."

"It's not… I shouldn't have bought it."

"And why not?" Wilson wanted to know. "You have known each other for such a long time, you already behave like an old married couple and it is written all over your faces that you guys love each other. So why shouldn't you ask her to marry you?"

"Because I'm not husband material… And I never even wanted to get married"

"Then why did you buy the ring in first place?"

"I don't know… I saw it, thought of her and bought it."

"If you don't wanna marry her just give the ring back." Wilson stated.

"And that's the problem."

"WHAT exactly is the problem? … And please don't tell me the ring is stuck on another woman's finger because you wanted to see how it looks on a female hand."

House rolled his eyes. "The ring is in my jacket."

"So what's the problem then?"

"I…" House didn't dare to look at his friend. "I actually do want to marry her."

Another grin spread on Wilson's face. He was about to say something but House cut him off: "Wipe away that stupid grin of yours and convince me that I shouldn't ask her."

"I'm the biggest House/Cuddy shipper on this planet, I certainly won't convince you not to ask her to marry you when you actually do want to marry her."

God, Wilson was such a girl. "Can't you just fangirl about Caskett like every other girl in this world?"

"Huddy is much more interesting."

House finally looked up again into Wilson's face. "She wants the caring type, she wants stability, she wants a father figure for the little monkey, she wants a family… And I suck at all of this. She deserves better."

"But she obviously doesn't want better. She wants you."

"Then she is even more insane than I am."

"You are both insane…" Wilson said with a smile on his face. "And that's one of the reason why you guys are perfect for each other."

* * *

><p>"What are you still doing up?" Cuddy tiredly padded into the living room.<p>

She had woken up in the middle of the night to a cold, empty bed and had decided to get up to check on him.

"Can't sleep." House shifted his gaze from the plasma to his girlfriend.

"Your leg?" She asked and approached him.

He shook his head no. "Leg's fine… At least as fine as it can be."

"What's going on then?" She dropped down next to him on the couch.

"Nothing… I'm just not tired enough to sleep."

"When I look at you I can practically see the wheels turning in your head."

He sighed. Why did this woman know him so well?

"Tell me." Cuddy put her head on his shoulder.

"You are annoying, you know that?"

"Yeah… I do. My charming boyfriend reminds me of it every day." Her hand gripped his. With her fingers she started to caress his palm.

"You lucky girl."

"I am." She said with a smile on her lips before she looked up at him more serious, her eyes demanding to know what was bothering him so much that he couldn't sleep.

"How about we both go back to bed and do some things you only do with your charming boyfriend?"

"Don't deflect, House." She warned him in a firm voice.

He sighed once again and finally backed down. She wouldn't let him off the hook anyway. "Today I've been in town to buy this new video game for my x-box… I came across this store and…" He broke up… This situation made him feel uncomfortable.

"What store?"

"… Cartier."

"Cartier?" Cuddy looked at him confused. What the hell was he trying to tell her? Did he rob the store or why was he acting like that?

"I…" House stopped talking again and got up from the couch. Cuddy watched him limp to the wardrobe to his jacket to get something from it and then he sat back down next to her.

"I saw this in the shop window…" he handed her the little black box.

Cuddy looked down at the box and then up at him again. She was still confused.

"Open it."

Her hands were shaking. Her heart started to beat faster. Slowly she opened up the lid and froze as soon as she realized what the box contained. A ring! He bought her a ring? He fucking bought her a ring!

"… House… what?" She wasn't able to form proper sentences anymore. She was just too overwhelmed.

"I don't know why I bought it… I haven't planned it… It just happened…" He took the ring out of the box. "And even though I know that this is completely insane I'm going to ask you… So be prepared."

Tears were already forming in Cuddy's eyes but her lips were formed to a smile.

"Cuddy… Would you be so insane and idiotic to marry the most screwed up person on this planet if he promises you to try to live up to your expectations and to your insatiable needs?" His voice was low, his eyes were looking directly into hers.

She started laughing. A happy tear was running down her cheek. "Just so you know: If you put this ring on my finger, I won't ever let you take it back."

"I don't ever want it back." He calmly said and slowly pushed the diamond ring on her long ring finger. Perfect. It fit like it was made just for her.

Cuddy looked down at her hand and took in the view of the ring on her finger. This was what she always had dreamed of.

"So? What do you say?" He finally got a bit inpatient. He wanted her to answer his question. The ring kinda gave her decision away but he wanted to hear her say it.

She tore her gaze away from the beautiful ring and looked into his eyes. A gigantic smile was on her face. "I never could say no to you and I certainly won't start today."

It was weird and at the same time incredibly beautiful to see him smile as well. His fingers started to caress her cheek. "You really are insane."

"I know… But so are you." She put her right arm around his neck and pulled him in for a gentle kiss that sure would get much more intense soon.

They were both insane… But who the hell cared?

**-end-**

* * *

><p>Make me happy and hit the „review this story" button below :D<p> 


End file.
